Transcript:A Remedy to Cure All Ills
KILGHARRAH In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin 00:11 Capture2012-04-21-20h33m22s44.png|''Edwin pulls a bug out of a box'' capture2012-04-21-20h54m42s133.png|''Edwin places the bug in some flowers.'' EDWIN Bebeode þe arisan ealdu. 'MORGANA'S CHAMBERS' [00:50] capture2012-04-21-21h00m00s216.png|''Gwen enters with Edwin's flowers and gives them to Morgana.'' GWEN Look what's just arrived for you. MORGANA Who are they from? GWEN I don't know. Maybe Arthur?! MORGANA How disappointing. GWEN Why? Who'd you like them to be from? MORGANA I don't know. Tall, dark stranger? 'Main Square/Morgana's chambers.' [01:14] capture2012-04-21-21h07m53s88.png|''Edwin stands in the Square at night.'' capture2012-04-21-21h08m40s7.png|''Gwen puts out the candles in Morgana's Chambers.'' GWEN See you in the morning. falls asleep and the bug climbs out of the flowers and into Morgana's ear. 'MORGANA'S CHAMBERS' [02:41] capture2012-04-21-21h16m10s208.png|''Gaius examines sleeping Morgana.'' GAIUS Her body seems to have closed down. UTHER Why? You don't have an answer do you? Nothing you've tried so far has worked. It's been nearly two days. And what do you know? GAIUS I fear she may have some form of inflammation of the brain. UTHER What could cause such a thing? GAIUS An infection, possibly, rest assured, I will do everything in my power to cure her, Sire. 'GRIFFIN STAIRCASE' [03:08] GWEN Is she any better? [Gaius shakes his head. Gwen climbs the stairs as Gaius descends and meets Merlin on the landing.] GAIUS She's all but dead, Merlin. MERLIN No, you're going to cure her. You have to. GAIUS Don't you start. I've tried everything. MERLIN I was wondering... GAIUS What? MERLIN Maybe I could... [Merlin waits for a guard to pass by.] MERLIN ...help. GAIUS If you're suggesting magic...have you forgotten what happened with Gwen's father? This is not a magical illness, it must be cured by conventional means. We keep trying. See if you can find me some fresh rosemary. MERLIN There must be something more I can do. GAIUS And yarrow. 'MAIN SQUARE' [03:53] capture2012-04-21-21h22m52s75.png|''Edwin waits as Arthur comes out to meet him.'' ARTHUR What's your business here? EDWIN My name is Edwin Muirden, and I have a remedy to cure all ills. ARTHUR Is that so? EDWIN I beg an audience with the King. ARTHUR Our court has a physician. begins to walk away. EDWIN I hear the Lady Morgana was gravely ill. stops and turns. ARTHUR That is no concern of yours. EDWIN I might be able to help her. ARTHUR Our physician has the matter in hand. continues walking. EDWIN I will be at the inn, in case you change your mind. 'ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS ' [04:37] capture2012-04-21-21h25m47s59.png|''Arthur sits in a chair while Merlin paces.'' MERLIN It's gonna be alright. It is. I know it is. She's gonna be absolutely... ARTHUR Merlin. MERLIN What? ARTHUR You're making me anxious. MERLIN But I'm not worried. ARTHUR Then stop pacing. sits down, but then starts tapping his fingers on the table. Arthur gets up and starts pacing. 'MORGANA'S CHAMBERS ' [05:11] capture2012-04-21-21h30m14s13.png GAIUS I cannot preserve her life for much longer. She has hours, maybe less. ARTHUR We cannot let her die! UTHER Arthur, please. ARTHUR There's a man, he came to the castle yesterday. He claims he can cure her. UTHER That's ridiculous. He doesn't know what's wrong with her. ARTHUR He says he has a remedy that can cure all ills. GAIUS Impossible. ARTHUR Well, for Morgana's sake, surely we should at least hear him out. I mean, what've we got to lose? Please, Father. GAIUS Probably some charlatan hoping for a quick shilling. ARTHUR I don't care! If she's about to die, what harm can it do? Give him his shilling! If there's one chance in a million he can save her, then why not? UTHER Send for him. 'COUNCIL CHAMBER OF DOOM ' [05:59] vlcsnap-2012-05-05-12h43m12s43.png|''Uther, Gaius, and Arthur enter. Edwin drops to one knee and hands Uther a roll of parchment'' EDWIN Edwin Muirden, Sire. Physician and loyal servant. UTHER Welcome to Camelot. GAIUS Have we met before? EDWIN I doubt you would forget a face like mine, sir. UTHER Do you really believe you have a remedy? EDWIN There are not many ills that I have not seen and successfully treated, Sire. So when I heard of the Lady Morgana's sickness, I felt honour bound to offer my services. GAIUS You say you have a cure for all? An antidote for everything? EDWIN Yes. Although it is not quite as simple as that. UTHER Gaius is the court physician. EDWIN You are indeed a legend, sir. I am delighted to meet you. I am curious to know what it is that has affected her. GAIUS An infection of the brain. EDWIN And your treatment? GAIUS Yarrow. EDWIN Yes, yes. GAIUS Rosemary to stimulate cerebral circulation. EDWIN Interesting. ARTHUR Why? What would you suggest? EDWIN No, no, no, that is all fine. All good. If that is... the right diagnosis. UTHER What would your diagnosis be? EDWIN Well, without examining the patient... ARTHUR He should examine her. EDWIN I would need my equipment. UTHER Of course. You'll have use of one of the guest chambers. ARTHUR And consider my manservant at your disposal. EDWIN I will start work immediately. 'EDWIN'S GUEST CHAMBERS ' [07:48] vlcsnap-2012-05-05-12h47m46s11.png|''Merlin sets down some of Edwin's equipment'' EDWIN Yes...it was all originally designed for alchemy. MERLIN Making gold? EDWIN You have an interest in science? MERLIN Well, science is knowledge. EDWIN It has the answers to everything. MERLIN Maybe. It can't explain love. EDWIN So, you are in love? MERLIN No. I mean feelings, emotions. EDWIN You seem too bright to be just a servant. MERLIN Oh, don't be fooled, I'm not that bright. EDWIN Yes, we will need that. Now, we must hurry to the Lady Morgana. before it is too late. 'MORGANA’S CHAMBERS ' [08:44] vlcsnap-2012-05-05-12h50m25s40.png|''Merlin and Edwin walk across the Square to Morgana's Chambers where Arthur and Uther are waiting'' MorganaEdwin.jpg|Edwin examines Morganna EDWIN Put my equipment over there. Sire, I would be grateful if you could have everyone leave the room. I require peace and privacy. UTHER Certainly. EDWIN That includes you, Gaius. GAIUS But I am eager to learn from your methods. EDWIN Now is not the time for giving instruction. I will need all my concentration. UTHER Gaius... [Everyone leaves and Edwin pulls out the bug box. Gwen enters as he's about to take the bug out of Morgana. He stops and turns on her.] EDWIN Why are you spying on me? GWEN I wasn't. I'm her maidservant. EDWIN Then bring me some water. GWEN Someone should be with her. EDWIN Do you want to be responsible for her death? GWEN No, but... EDWIN Then you will bring me some water. Now. Or she may die. [Gwen leaves.] EDWIN *spell* [Edwin pulls out the bug, dabs Morgana's bloody ear with a small cloth, and puts the bug back in the box with the others.] 'GRIFFIN STAIRCASE ' [11:18] vlcsnap-2012-05-05-12h55m15s58.png|''Edwin descends the curved stairs to meet Uther, Arthur, Merlin, and Gaius'' EDWIN Great news, Your Majesty. You will be glad to hear it is not an inflammation of the brain. UTHER What is it then? EDWIN It is cerebral haemorrhage. GAIUS Haemorrhage? I don't think so. EDWIN I found this trace of blood in her ear. shows them the bloody cloth. UTHER God in heaven. EDWIN The severity depends upon the site and volume of the bleed. If not treated, it can lead to coma, and eventually death. UTHER How could you have missed this? GAIUS I didn't see any blood. EDWIN Please. Just thank the fates that you did not administer more rosemary to stimulate the circulation. Can you imagine what that might have done? [Uther turns to Gaius for explanation.] GAIUS It may have increased the bleed. UTHER Is there a cure? EDWIN See for yourself. 'MORGANA'S CHAMBERS' [12:12] vlcsnap-2012-05-05-13h00m59s6.png UTHER Morgana, this is truly a miracle. kisses her forehead. UTHER I thought... I really thought... MORGANA Oh, you won't get rid of me that easily. GAIUS What exactly did he give you? MORGANA I have no idea. But thank heaven he did. 'CENTRAL CORRIDOR ' [12:30] vlcsnap-2012-05-05-14h07m35s33.png|''Gaius approaches Edwin as he walks down Corridor'' GAIUS Edwin. I want to offer you my congratulations. EDWIN Thank you. GAIUS She was all but dead and you brought her back to life. How exactly did you do that? EDWIN I have developed an elixir for the treatment of just such an ailment. GAIUS I'd love to know the ingredients. EDWIN It is not yet perfected. You must give me more time before I make it public. GAIUS The injury to your face? EDWIN It happened when I was very young. GAIUS Perhaps it was I that treated you for it. EDWIN I told you before, we've never met. GAIUS Yes, of course. Well, I'll leave you to your work. 'COUNCIL CHAMBER ' [13:24] vlcsnap-2012-05-05-14h13m44s73.png|''Edwin stands before Uther, Arthur, and Morgana.'' UTHER Name your reward. EDWIN I desire nothing more than the good health of my patient, Sire. UTHER There must be something I can do for you. EDWIN No. I will wait until the Lady Morgana is fully recovered, and then I will be on my way. UTHER Why don't you stay awhile? You could live here in the palace. EDWIN No. I - I feel I would be trespassing. And you already have a court physician. UTHER I'm sure Gaius would be glad of your help. EDWIN It is a kind offer, but... UTHER Think about it. Dine with me later. Give me your decision then. EDWIN To dine with Your Majesty would be reward in itself. bows. HALL OF RECORDS [14:07] vlcsnap-2012-05-05-14h19m10s73.png|''Gaius approaches Geoffrey of Monmouth.'' GEOFFREY Gaius! GAIUS Geoffrey. I'm here to ask a favour of you. GEOFFREY Well, anything for an old friend. GAIUS I wish to see the court records from the time of the Great Purge. GEOFFREY What possible need can you have for those? GAIUS I fear that the past may have come back to haunt us. GEOFFREY All the more reason to keep the records hidden. GAIUS I know that neither of us want to remember that time, but this is a matter of great urgency. GEOFFREY The records are sealed, they cannot be opened. Uther has forbidden it. GAIUS Geoffrey, I beg of you. GEOFFREY I'm sorry, Gaius. This time you ask too much. Even for me. 'EDWIN'S GUEST CHAMBER ' [14:53 ] vlcsnap-2012-05-05-14h37m39s244.png|''Merlin knocks'' MERLIN Edwin? [Merlin enters the room and examines Edwin's equipment. He opens the bug box . They're still. He closes it reads the inscription on the cover.] MERLIN Bebeode þe arisan ealdu. [Merlin opens the box to see the bugs moving.] EDWIN Very good. [Merlin turns around, knocking over a jar with powder in it. He hands the box to Edwin.] EDWIN Swefn. [The bugs go still.] EDWIN You have magic. MERLIN It wasn't me, I didn't do anything. EDWIN Then how else did you bring them to life? Only magic can do such a thing. These little angels are how I cured Lady Morgana. They repaired the damage to her brain. They saved her life. Magic can be a force for good. MERLIN I know. EDWIN Then why do you fear it? MERLIN Uther has banned it, it's not permitted. EDWIN Should I have let Morgana die? MERLIN No. EDWIN People like us, we have a gift. Do you not think it should be used to make this a better world? MERLIN Perhaps. [Merlin tries to clear up the powder he spilled.] EDWIN Don't waste your time picking that up. Feormian dærst rénian. [The powder goes back in the jar.] EDWIN Why waste a talent like that? And I can teach you. MERLIN Rǽdan ásce géatan [The jar pours the powder into a bowl.] EDWIN What do you use this for? MERLIN Gaius doesn't like me to. EDWIN A gift like yours should be nurtured, practised, enjoyed. You need someone to help you, to encourage you. MERLIN Perhaps. EDWIN Imagine what we could achieve, if we shared our knowledge. MERLIN I should be getting back. EDWIN Of course. But you must promise to keep our secret safe. MERLIN Of course. EDWIN People like you and I, we must look after each other. 'GAIUS' CHAMBERS' [19:05] vlcsnap-2012-05-05-14h43m50s136.png|''Someone knocks.'' GAIUS Come in. [Geoffrey of Monmouth enters with a large book covered in a cloth.] GEOFFREY Gaius, you've been a good friend to me over the years, and you've done me many kindnesses. I can't deny you this one request. GAIUS The records? GEOFFREY I know you wouldn't ask unless it was important. GAIUS You must believe me, there's a great deal at stake. GEOFFREY If Uther were to discover this, he would kill us both. GAIUS It is for Uther's sake that I make the request. Trust me, please. [Geoffrey hands Gaius the book.] GAIUS Thank you, old friend. COUNCIL CHAMBER [19:58] vlcsnap-2012-05-05-14h46m15s42.png|''Uther dines with Edwin.'' UTHER It's unlike Gaius to miss something like this. EDWIN We all make mistakes. UTHER Gaius is a great physician. EDWIN The very best. Which is what I don't understand. UTHER What? EDWIN It's not for me to speak out of turn. UTHER You saved the life of my ward, you may speak as you wish. EDWIN He has been prescribing sleeping draughts for Morgana. UTHER She suffers from bad dreams. EDWIN Yes. But the dreams should have been a warning. UTHER You think the two may be connected? EDWIN Oh, yes. UTHER A symptom of the illness? EDWIN I am certain of it, yes. And those potions, they masked the problem, and allowed it to develop to the point where... UTHER She nearly died. If you hadn't come along when you did. EDWIN But I did and that is all that matters. Her life was saved... in the nick of time. UTHER Will you undertake a review of his work? Just to be on the safe side. EDWIN If it would put your mind at rest, Sire. PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS '['21:23] [Gaius continues to read.] MERLIN Have you been up all night? GAIUS Yes, but it was worth it. Where are you going? MERLIN Er, I told Edwin I'd be up at dawn to collect some supplies. GAIUS Well, you better get a move on then. 'EDWIN'S GUEST CHAMBERS' [21:56] vlcsnap-2012-05-05-15h00m05s181.png|''Gaius enters'' GAIUS Edwin. Your scar has healed well. I often wondered what happened to that poor young boy. EDWIN I told you we've never met before. GAIUS I didn't realise who you were until I checked the records. You used your mother's maiden name. You are Gregor and Jaden's son. EDWIN They were friends of yours. GAIUS They were sorcerers. EDWIN They practised magic. And so did a lot of people back then, Gaius. GAIUS Uther will be furious when he finds out who you are. EDWIN Fine. Fine. Shall we tell him? Let's go and tell him. Let's tell him. Let's tell him everything. Ooh, I know... We could also tell him about Merlin. GAIUS Merlin? EDWIN You didn't know he was a sorcerer? Ah. I wonder what Uther will do. Probably have him burnt. GAIUS You would betray another sorcerer? EDWIN You did. When you turned a blind eye and let my parents die at the hands of Uther! At least Merlin doesn't have a son who will try to rescue him from the flames! GAIUS You're here to take revenge. EDWIN And I have waited a long time. GAIUS You think I will sacrifice the King to save Merlin? EDWIN Think about it, Gaius. But if I find out that you have told one other person, including the boy, I will go straight to Uther. [Merlin enters.] MERLIN I got your provisions. EDWIN Oh, thank you, Merlin. Gaius was just reminiscing about old times, weren't you, Gaius? GAIUS Yes. EDWIN But now, I must get back to work. 'CENTRAL CORRIDOR ' [24:21] vlcsnap-2012-05-05-15h04m53s221.png MERLIN I'd better get on with my errands. GAIUS Yes, of course, you must. MERLIN Do you want me to get you anything? GAIUS No, I'm fine. Just do what Edwin asks. 'COUNCIL CHAMBER' [24:39] vlcsnap-2012-05-05-15h08m35s134.png|''Edwin stands before Uther, Morgana, and Arthur'' EDWIN I have been through the court medical records with a fine-tooth comb, Sire. UTHER And were your findings satisfactory? EDWIN With regret, I would have to say they were not. UTHER How so? EDWIN Gaius is a great man, thorough, and dedicated. UTHER But? [Edwin sighs.] EDWIN His methods are outdated. He has failed to keep up with the latest developments. This has led to a number of errors. UTHER Gaius has served me well for 20 years. EDWIN And one cannot blame him for the infirmity those years have brought. Age can be a terrible curse. UTHER Perhaps it is time to lighten his burdens. Have you given any more thought to my offer? EDWIN Yes. I have considered it very carefully. UTHER Allow me some time to do the same. [Edwin bows and exits. Uther gets up and goes to the table for a drink. Morgana follows him.] MORGANA Uther, you can't do this. UTHER You heard what he said. Gaius is old, he makes mistakes. MORGANA Gaius has treated me since before I can remember. You can't cast him out. UTHER You would have died if your care had been left to him. That's something I could not bear. MORGANA I know that, but ... UTHER I cannot risk something like this happening again. 'GAIUS CHAMBERS/DRAGON'S CAVE' [26:11] [Gaius watches Merlin in his sleep. Gaius goes down the Tunnel Corridor to the Dragon's Cave with a torch.] vlcsnap-2012-05-05-15h16m10s80.png GAIUS Hello? It is me, Gaius. [The dragon flies up to the rock by the entrance.] KILGHARRAH How old a man can become and yet change so little. GAIUS You have not changed either. KILGHARRAH Twenty years, almost a lifetime to make the short journey back to where you began. GAIUS I'm not here for myself. KILGHARRAH The boy? GAIUS You know about Merlin? KILGHARRAH You have struggled against his destiny, but you can no more prevent it than he can. GAIUS So, it is true then? KILGHARRAH Oh yes. He and the young Pendragon one day will unite the land of Albion. GAIUS But he is in danger. KILGHARRAH No. It is my gaoler who stands in peril. GAIUS Must Uther be sacrificed for the boy? KILGHARRAH Their time cannot come until his is past. GAIUS But is that time now? [The dragon chuckles darkly.] KILGHARRAH That is of your choosing. GAIUS I will not choose between them. KILGHARRAH Then turn a blind eye. That is, after all, your talent. 'GAIUS' CHAMBERS' [28:13] vlcsnap-2012-05-05-15h18m21s129.png|''Gaius sits and ponders'' ARTHUR Gaius, my father needs to speak to you. GAIUS When? ARTHUR Immediately. 'COUNCIL CHAMBER ' [28:33] vlcsnap-2012-05-05-15h20m04s128.png GAIUS Sire. Is there a problem? Are you unwell? UTHER This is not an ailment you can treat me for. You've been a loyal servant for many years. I look on you as a friend. GAIUS I regard you in the same way, Sire. UTHER You've been here since Arthur's birth. And all that entailed. What I'm trying to do I think is best for you. GAIUS I'm confused, Sire. UTHER I'll give you a generous allowance, make sure you're looked after. GAIUS You're retiring me? UTHER I don't want you to worry. I'll allow you to continue living in your chambers until more suitable accommodation can be found. GAIUS Because I made one mistake? Although in truth, Sire, it was not a mistake. [Gaius sees Edwin creep out from behind a column.] GAIUS It was... EDWIN Yes Gaius? UTHER It was unfortunate, I accept that. GAIUS May I ask who is to be the next court physician? UTHER None of this was Edwin's idea. Initially, he turned down the offer. GAIUS I'm sure. UTHER It's not been an easy decision, but .... the younger man, new ideas. GAIUS Yes. UTHER You're hesitant. Is there a reason you oppose his appointment? GAIUS Sire... EDWIN If you have anything to say, then say it now, Gaius. UTHER This is difficult for both of us. GAIUS I thank you for your patronage. It has been an honour and a pleasure to serve your family, for all these years. 'GAIUS' CHAMBERS ' [30:37] vlcsnap-2012-05-05-15h23m00s67.png|''Merlin enters while Gaius is packing'' MERLIN Gaius! Uther cannot do this to you. You tried to save Morgana. GAIUS Uther's not to blame. MERLIN I will speak to Edwin, you can work together. GAIUS No, you mustn't do anything. MERLIN I can't stand by and do nothing. GAIUS Uther's right. It's time I stepped down. [Merlin sees him packing.] MERLIN What are you doing? GAIUS I cannot stay when there's no longer a use for me. MERLIN You're not leaving? GAIUS I believe it's for the best. MERLIN Then I will come with you. GAIUS Merlin, you're like a son to me. I never expected such a blessing so late in life. MERLIN And you are more than a father to me. GAIUS Then, as a father, I must tell you, you must remain here. Camelot is where you belong. MERLIN But you belong here too. GAIUS Not anymore. Merlin, you must promise me you will not waste your gifts. MERLIN My gifts mean nothing without you to guide me. GAIUS You have a great destiny. If I have had a small part to play in that, then I'm pleased. MERLIN There is so much I have yet to learn. I need you to teach me. GAIUS I'm afraid I am leaving here tonight, Merlin. And there's nothing you can do or say that can persuade me otherwise. MERLIN I will not let this happen. [Merlin exits.] GAIUS Goodbye, Merlin. 'TRAINING GROUNDS ' [32:11] vlcsnap-2012-05-05-15h25m31s77.png|''Merlin watches Arthur practice'' MERLIN I can't understand why Uther would sack him over one mistake. ARTHUR A mistake that nearly killed Morgana. Besides, it wasn't the only one. MERLIN What do you mean? ARTHUR Edwin said his work was riddled with errors. MERLIN That's nonsense. ARTHUR No one wants Gaius to go, but my father's made his decision. There's nothing anyone can do. 'CORRIDOR' [32:41] vlcsnap-2012-05-05-15h27m24s162.png|''Uther walks with Edwin in the castle'' UTHER I think you'll be very happy here. EDWIN I'm sure I will. When I reviewed Gaius's work, I noticed that he's been prescribing you arnica. UTHER It's for, er, my shoulder, it's an old battle wound. It gives me a lot of pain. EDWIN May I take the liberty of providing a new prescription? It should prove far more effective. UTHER Really? EDWIN Oh, yes. It is a remedy to cure all ills. 'LOWER TOWN ' [33:24] vlcsnap-2012-05-05-15h29m05s172.png|''Gwen sees Gaius lead a horse out of the main gate while she buys fruit from a stall'' GWEN Gaius? You're leaving? GAIUS Yes, I'm sorry I didn't come and say goodbye. GWEN I don't want you to go. I don't trust Edwin. There was no blood in Morgana's ear, he put it there. He did something to her, I know he did. GAIUS You need to be careful who you say that to. GWEN I'm saying it to you because you can do something about it. GAIUS I can't. GWEN But you think the same, don't you? He's evil. GAIUS It's not that simple. GWEN So you're going to turn your back on us? GAIUS I have no choice, I'm sorry Gwen. GWEN In life you always have a choice. Sometimes it's easier to think that you don't. GAIUS Well, then. My choice is to leave. GWEN Then I'll miss you. [Gwen kisses Gaius on the cheek.] GWEN Goodbye Gaius. 'UTHER'S CHAMBERS ' [34:16] vlcsnap-2012-05-05-15h32m02s151.png|''Uther drinks a potion and passes out on the bed.'' vlcsnap-2012-05-05-15h32m26s135.png|''Gaius sits by a campfire in the woods'' 'UTHER'S CHAMBERS ' [34:42] vlcsnap-2012-05-05-15h34m50s51.png|''Edwin leans over Uther's bed as Uther wakes from his drug induced sleep'' EDWIN My Lord. My Lord. It seems the drugs I gave you have taken hold. Your body is now paralysed. Now, open your eyes, My Lord. I want my face to be the last face you ever see. You took my childhood from me. And now finally, I take my parents' revenge. Within a few hours, the beetle will eat into your brain. And you will suffer, as they suffered. And I long to hear you scream, as they screamed the night you gave the order for the fires to be lit. With your death, magic will return to Camelot. Bebeode þe arisan ealdu. [The bug crawls into Uther's ear.] EDWIN Goodbye, Uther Pendragon. 'EDWIN'S GUEST QUARTERS ' [36:00] vlcsnap-2012-05-05-15h37m14s203.png|''Edwin enters'' GAIUS I will not allow you to kill Uther. EDWIN You've never had a problem letting people die before. GAIUS Your parents were practising dark magic, just like you. EDWIN And how do you propose to stop me? GAIUS Wáce ierlic. [Nothing happens.] EDWIN Hmm. I think you meant: vaki ierlt. [The spell throws Gaius against the wall.] EDWIN Have you forgotten everything, Gaius? You're getting too old. I have a cure though. Forbærne yfel. [The spell encircles Gaius in flames.] 'GRIFFIN STAIRCASE' [3'6:59'] vlcsnap-2012-05-05-15h39m20s168.png|''Arthur runs in as Merlin descends the curved stairs'' ARTHUR Merlin! My father has Morgana's illness! We must find Edwin! 'EDWIN'S GUEST CHAMBERS ' [37:07] vlcsnap-2012-05-05-15h41m34s238.png|''Merlin bursts in.'' MERLIN What are you doing? GAIUS He was trying to kill the King. I couldn't let him. EDWIN I can rule the kingdom now. And with you at my side, we can be all-powerful. MERLIN Release him! EDWIN It's your loss, Merlin. [Edwin's spell throws an axe at Merlin, but Merlin stops it.] EDWIN Swilte, Merlin. [Merlin's magic overpowers Edwin's. Merlin sends the axe to kill Edwin and the flames disappear.] MERLIN Are you alright? GAIUS Yes. Thank you Merlin. [Merlin fetches the bug box.] GAIUS What are you doing? MERLIN Uther's ill; the same thing Morgana had. Edwin said he used these to cure Morgana. Maybe we can too. GAIUS Elanthia beetles. MERLIN They're magical? GAIUS Yes. They can be enchanted to enter the brain, feed on it until they devour the person's very soul. We must going to him. 'UTHER'S CHAMBERS ' [38:52] vlcsnap-2012-05-05-15h45m20s189.png MERLIN How do we get the beetle out before it kills him? GAIUS It can only be magic. MERLIN We can't use magic on Uther, he'd kill us. GAIUS We don't have a choice. MERLIN Gaius! GAIUS There are times when it is necessary. It is your right. MERLIN I don't know how. GAIUS If you don't, he's going to die. [Merlin sits on the bed and places his hands over Uther's ears.] MERLIN Bebeode þe arisan ealdu. Áblinnen. GAIUS What's happening? [Merlin pulls his hands back, holding the still bug in his hand.] GAIUS Has anyone ever told you, you're a genius? MERLIN You certainly haven't. 'UTHER'S CHAMBERS ' [40:41] vlcsnap-2012-05-05-15h46m55s101.png|''Gaius prepares a potion for Uther the next morning'' GAIUS Drink this. It'll help regain your strength. UTHER There's nothing wrong with my strength. Do you remember them? His parents? GAIUS I remember them all, Sire. UTHER Gaius. Once again, you saved my life. You've always served me well. And I know there are things that I've asked you to do, which you found difficult. GAIUS You've always done what you believe to be right. UTHER I was not right to betray you. I'm sorry. From now on I will remember that, in the fight against magic, you are the one person I can trust. 'COUNCIL CHAMBER ' [41:45] vlcsnap-2012-05-05-15h49m06s146.png|''Gaius stands before the royal court'' UTHER I, my family, and my kingdom are deeply indebted to you. And in honour of this, I not only reinstate you as court physician, but henceforth, you are a free man of Camelot. [Uther hands Gaius a roll of parchment and the court applauds.] 'LOWER TOWN ' [42:18] vlcsnap-2012-05-05-15h50m52s175.png Merlin294.png GAIUS Of course, it's all ridiculous. I didn't save Uther, you did. MERLIN No, no. For once, I'm happy for someone else to take the credit. You were prepared to sacrifice your life to save me. GAIUS Where do you get that from? MERLIN I thought... GAIUS No. I didn't do anything. You saved me and you saved Uther. Maybe you are a genius. MERLIN You think so? GAIUS Well, almost. One day... Category:Transcripts